


Finally

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Carley loves him, Doug is a nerd, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Second Kiss, they v cute, third kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Finally

    Richmond seemed safe enough. They had walls, good people, and food defenses. The man running the place, Javier García, struck Carley as a guy who had good intentions. She had heard from the people who lived there that some corrupt woman ran Richmond before Javi did. 

 

    Carley settled into their room while Doug talked about things with Kate, Javi’s sister-in-law. The small girl’s body sank into her bed and suddenly she was in her apartment back in Atlanta. She smiled. It had been so long since she sat on a bed. The door creaked open and in came her friend. He had changed clothes. He was now wearing a light gray jacket over a plain black long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He gave her a smile and sat next to her on her bed. 

 

“What’d she say?” Carley asked bluntly, avoiding eye-contact with him. Kate was a pretty girl. The type you’d see in those romantic movies with the hot girl and the nerdy guy who fall in love. She knew she was jealous, but she would never admit it. 

 

“Where the bathrooms are and where to get rations from.” Doug shrugged. He gave Carley a patient smile. That’s was a quality she always liked in him. His patience. She never had time for patience so having him around was a nice balance. “She also said that I reminded her of her friend Frankie, whoever that is.”

 

Carley laughed. “I’m sure you two will be thick as thieves.”

 

“It seems really nice here.”

 

“You think we could stay here a long time? Do you think this could be a permanent home?” 

 

“I think so. If you want to, that is.” Doug sighed. 

 

Carley turned to Doug. “You don’t have to do what I want.” 

 

“Wha—“

 

“I mean,” she interrupted. “that of you wanted to stay and I wanted to leave, you don’t  _ have _ to leave with me. Don’t let what I want hold you back.”

 

Doug thought for a moment. “Does it bother you?”

 

“Does what bother me?” She asked as she furrowed a brow.

 

“That I want to go where you go? That I wanna stay with you through all this?”

 

She choked out a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. “Doug, of course not. I thought you thought you didn’t have a say in where we go.” She breathed. “Of course it doesn’t bother me. Shit!” She shook her head.

 

Doug looked at her, frowning. “Sorry.”

 

She laughed. “There is literally nothing to be sorry for. I was just fucking jumping to conclusions.” Doug’s shoulders fell and he seemed relieved but looked like he wanted say something. He looked at her shirt. She looked down and her shirt had a cool missile design on it. Carley knew that face. “What do you have to say?”

 

“What do you mean?” Doug looked confused.

 

“Don’t you have some obscure fact that you want me to know? You always do, Doug. It’s like, your thing.” Carley smirked at her friend, who turned slightly red.

 

“Yeah. Do you really wanna hear it?” He asked and she nodded. He turned to her nervously. “Did you know that for 20 years, nuclear missiles had the pa—mmphf!”

 

Doug didn’t know why he just sat there while the love of his life kissed him. When she leaned back after 14 seconds, he counted, he gave her an incredulous look. She gave a crooked, fake, and hurt smile before sighing. “Sorry, Doug. That was rude. Please continue.”

 

    Carley never did get to hear the end of Doug’s fact. After she spoke, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. This kiss lasted much longer than the first. She deepened the kiss, sighing against his lips. She brought her hands to his cheeks and pressed their faces together more and Doug moved her closer. They separated simultaneously but still kept their chests together and her hands were still on his cheeks, which were very hot.

 

Doug spoke first. “Carley, I need to tell you that I have loved you for a very long time.”

 

She pecked his lips before smiling. “I love you too.”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked breathlessly as their foreheads connected. 

 

“Finally,” she winked at him. “do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that question?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,  _ baby _ .”

  
  



End file.
